A Pirates Life For Me?
by Romelus
Summary: Wie wordt er nou niet verliefd op de charmante kapitein Jack Sparrow?


Ik zit in de sloep en bedenk hoe ik dit handig kan aanpakken. De mariniers staan als het goed is op de pier, maar als ik het goed time zullen ze me niet aanzien komen. Ik kijk richting de pier en zie inderdaad de twee mariniers, die ik al een paar weken heb geschaduwd. De twee mannen zijn dommer alle mensen die ik ooit ontmoet heb en geloof me dat zijn aardig wat domme mensen bij elkaar. De twee mannen zijn niet alleen, er staat nog een andere man met een hoed op zijn hoofd. In de weken dat ik de mariniers heb geschaduwd, heb ik deze man nog nooit gezien. Ik besluit toch door te gaan met het plan en roei zo zacht mogelijk richting het reusachtige schip, die de mariniers aan het bewaken zijn. Als ik aan de zijkant van het schip kom lees ik de schildering op het schip: 'The Interceptor', ik krijg kriebels in mijn buik die te maken hebben met de zenuwen. Ik staar naar boven en schat in hoe hoog ik moet klimmen en grijns als ik zie dat dit een eitje is. Ik grijp een tros beet en zet mijn voeten tegen de zijkant van het schip, ik trek mezelf omhoog en zet een stap met mijn andere voet. Ik loop zo, met veel inspanning in mijn armspieren, het schip op.

Ik grijns als ik op het dek sta trots op mezelf. De trots glijdt van me af, als ik nog niet zo goed weet hoe ik verder moet. Eerlijk gezegd had ik niet verwacht dat ik tot zo ver zou komen. Ik gluur over de balustrade van het schip en schrik als ik zie dat de twee mariniers en de andere man richting het schip komen. Ik kijk om me heen en verstop me achter een krat. Wanneer ze aan boord zijn kan ik de man beter zien. Hij is een paar jaar ouder dan ik, heeft dreads en is gekleed in lompen. Ik weet niet wat het is, maar iets aan hem trekt me aan. Ik betrap mezelf op het staren naar deze mysterieuze man en schud mezelf wakker. 'Focus,' denk ik. 'je bent ergens mee bezig.' Maar opeens hoor ik een harde plons vanaf het fort komen. Ik draai me met een ruk om en zie een meisje met jurk en al in het donkere water verdwijnen. Opeens steekt er een eigenaardige wind op en ik trek mijn wenkbrauw verbaasd op, ik kijk naar de twee mariniers en de andere man, maar de drie kijken elkaar aan. Ik zucht, sta op vanachter de krat en spring op de spring in het water en zwem onder de pier door richting de plek waar het meisje in het water was gevallen. Als ik de witte jurk voor me zie, begin ik harder te zwemmen. Ik kijk naar het gezicht van het meisje en zie dat ze mijn leeftijd is. Haar ogen zijn dicht en ze lijkt niet meer te ademen, toch pak ik haar gauw beet en zwem naar de oppervlak naar het water. We komen omhoog en ik kijk gauw om me heen, opzoek naar vast land.

'Hier heen!' schreeuwt de man en hij wuift naar me. Ik trek het meisje achter me aan als ik naar de pier toe zwem, eenmaal daar aangekomen trekken de drie mannen het meisje tegelijkertijd op de pier. Daarna draait de man in lompen zich naar me om en trekt mij met een arm de pier op.

'Ze ademt niet!' schreeuwt een van de mariniers met paniek in zijn stem.

De man draait zich weer om naar het meisje, die roerloos op het hout ligt. Hij pakt op eens een mes uit zijn riem en haalt uit het naar hulpeloze meisje. De mariniers en ik beginnen te protesteren, maar de man snijdt het korset van het meisje open. Ze komt hoestend bij bewustzijn en kijkt een beetje verbaasd naar het gezelschap dat over haar heen gebogen staat.

'Daar was ik nooit opgekomen.' fluistert dezelfde marinier.

'Dan ben je waarschijnlijk nooit naar Tortuga geweest.'zeg de man en ik kijk hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Wat is er aan deze man wat me zo intrigeert?

De man bergt gauw zijn mes op en staart naar de ketting, die onder het meisje haar onderjurk tevoorschijn is gekomen.

'Hoe kom je daar aan?' vraagt de man, zijn grote bruine ogen gefixeerd op de gouden ketting. Ik zelf kijk er ook naar en schrik als ik zie dat het een medaillon is met een doodshoofd. 'Piraten,' gaat er door mijn hoofd en er gaat een rilling over mijn rug.

'Opstaan,' zegt een autoritaire stem en ik zie dat de man een zwaard onder zijn kin gedrukt krijgt. Mijn eerste reactie is om te vluchten, maar voordat ik me heb omgedraaid word ik hardhandig vastgepakt bij mijn bovenarm. Ik draai me om en zie een soldaat me beetpakken. De man is langzaam opgestaan en een man in pruik en nette kleren is naar het meisje gerend om haar met zijn jas af te schermen van alle mannen op de pier. Hij kijkt van de mariniers naar de man in hun midden en roept dan boos: 'Boei hem!'

'Vader!' schreeuwt het meisje. 'commodore. Is dit echt hoe jullie mijn redders willen behandelen?'

Ik trek me boos los van de marinier en hij kijkt beschaamd naar de grond. Het valt even stil en ik zie de commodore nadenken. Hij laat zijn zwaard zakken en de getrokken musketten gaan omhoog. De man draait zich naar het meisje om en geeft haar een 'dankjewel' gebaar.

'Dan is een bedankje, misschien meer op zijn plek?' het had geen vraag moeten zijn, maar hij rond de zin naar boven af, waardoor het daar wel meer oplijkt. Hij steekt zijn hand naar de man uit en die steekt voorzichtig zijn hand uit. Wat hierna gebeurt, gebeurt snel. De commodore trek de man naar zich toe en stroopt binnen een seconde zijn mouw op. Er verschijnt een litteken vanonder de mouw in de vorm van een P. 'Een ervaring met de Oost-Indische Compagnie, _piraat_?'

'Hang hem.' zegt de man met de pruik, duidelijk de vader van het bijna verdronken meisje.

'Hou je wapens op hem, en haal boeien.' De commodore stroopt de mouw nog verder op. 'Nou, nou, Jack Sparrow, klopt dat?'

'Kapitein,' zegt de man met een flauw lachje.

'Ik zie uw schip niet, _kapitein_?' met een sarcastische toon op kapitein.

Ik hoor opeens alleen maar het gegons van mijn kloppende hart in mijn hoofd. Kapitein Jack Sparrow, staat niet eens een halve meter van mij af. Ik voel zoveel emoties me overspoelen. Angst om in de buurt te zijn van zo een befaamde piraat, woede omdat het zijn bemanning is geweest die mij heeft gemaakt wat nu ben en een soort verdriet die ik alleen nog maar voel voor herinneringen uit het veleden.

'En jij?' de commodore draait zich naar mij om. Ik kijk hem een geschrokken blik aan, ik had niet verwacht dat de man een piraat is. Ik weet niet veel van piraten, maar ik weet dat je er beter van uit de buurt kan blijven.

'Ik, eh –'

'Dit meisje heeft mij uit het water gered.' zegt het meisje fel.

Een soldaat pakt mij ruw beet en duwt mij bijna tegen de commodore aan. Hij reikt naar mijn arm, maar ik trek gauw mijn arm terug. Ik word hardhandig beetgepakt van twee kanten en mijn rechtermouw wordt opgestroopt. Op dezelfde plek als die van de piraat zit er op mijn pols ook een litteken, maar dit was geen P. Ik hoor een paar mensen scherp inademen, maar bijvoorbeeld het meisje heeft een niet begrijpende blik in haar ogen. Op mijn pols staat een kruis gebrand, die ik misschien tien jaar geleden heb gekregen. Ik trek mijn arm met een ruk terug en knipper de tranen in mijn ogen weg.

'Ga je je nou zorgen maken om een klein meisje,' zegt Sparrow met een spottende blik op mij. 'of om de befaamde Kapitein Jack Sparrow?' hij grijnst zelfs en ik voel irritatie opkomen.

De commodore reageert meteen, grijpt Sparrow bij zijn arm en trekt hem door de groep van soldaten heen. Ook ik word ruw beetgepakt en achter de commodore aan geduwd.

'Commodore, ik protesteer!' zegt het meisje, achter ons aanrennend. De commodore laat eerste Sparrow en dan mij vastboeien. Het meisje gaat tussen ons en de commodore staan. 'Piraat of niet, deze twee hebben mijn leven gered.'

'Een goede daad trekt niet alle andere zondes van deze twee recht.'

'Eh, ik ben geen piraat!' zeg ik, terwijl ik in protest mijn handen optil. De boeien rinkelen mee.

'Was je zonder toestemming op dat schip?' vraagt de commodore.

'Ja, maar –'

'Dus een piraat.'

Sparrow zijn boeien zitten nu ook vast. 'Eindelijk.' fluistert hij. Als ik naar hem opkijk geeft hij mij een grijns en gooit dan zijn armen omhoog. Hij grijpt het meisje bij de keel en alle mannen op de pier beginnen te protesteren. De boeien hangen voor haar keel, maar hij doet geen moeite om haar ook daadwerkelijk pijn te doen.

'Niet schieten,' roept de vader naar de mannen.

'Ik wist wel dat je me uiteindelijk zou mogen.' zegt Sparrow sarcastisch. 'Commodore Norrington, mijn spullen alsjeblieft en mijn hoed!' als de commodore niet reageert, gaan de boeien iets strakker op het meisje haar keel. 'Commodore!' de commodore pakt met tegenzin de spullen van Sparrow. 'Elizabeth toch?' fluistert Sparrow in haar oor en ik voel een steek in mijn buik. Ik kijk naar Sparrow en Elizabeth en zie dat Elizabeth zich heeft omgedraaid en dat hun gezichten maar een paar centimeter van elkaar verwijderd zijn. Ze doet zijn riem en hoed weer op hem en Sparrow lijkt er erg van te genieten. Hij fluistert iets naar haar, en zij doet hetzelfde en dan zegt hij weer wat terwijl hij haar omdraait, een pistool op haar hoofd gericht. 'Heren, dames,' hij kijkt van de mannen naar Elizabeth en dan blijft zijn blik op mij hangen. 'Dit is de dag, die jullie altijd zullen herinneren als de dag dat jullie _bijna_ kapitein Jack Sparrow te pakken hadden.' Hij duwt Elizabeth richting de mannen geeft mij nog een knipoog en draait zich dan om naar een touw. Hij pakt het beet, trapt tegen iets aan en vliegt dan omhoog. Dit is het moment dat ik naar boven staar en vergeet dat ikzelf ook een gevangenen ben. Ik voel iets zwaars me vanachter omver gooien en ik val met mijn gezicht naar voren op de houten pier.


End file.
